Aluminum alloys are widely used, e.g., in the automotive and aerospace industries, due to a high performance-to-weight ratio, favorable corrosion resistance and other factors. Various aluminum alloys have been proposed in the past that have characteristic combinations of properties in terms of weight, strength, castability, resistance to corrosion, and cost. AlSiMgCu casting alloys are described in commonly-owned U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0105045, entitled “High-Performance AlSiMgCu Casting Alloy”, published May 2, 2013.